New Years BashOr?
by mariah2390
Summary: Shuichi gets sick; The odd phone call; the bad dream that someone or something may get hurt, Tohma's fantasys, Playboy themes Plus more! Random things are happening during days before the party. Please R&R.
1. He is sick!

New Years Bash...Or?

**Part 1**

In Yuki's bed, where it was finaly peace and quiet from Shuichi singing. "I want new world" keeps singing in Yuki's head. "That damn brat, I have that stupid romance song in my head and its only 7:30 in the morning!" Says loudly. Yuki got up and go to the bathroom. After he was done, he notice on the coner of his eye Shuichi sleeping without his blanket on. Before Yuki was going to put the blanket on Shuichi and go back to bed, he notice that Shuichi's face was almost all red. "Ether that little punk is having wild fantasys about me, or the brat is sick" Yuki went in and reached the young boy's forehead. "Damn you are sick". As soon Yuki said that, Shuichi wakes up,Yuki's hand was still on Shuichi forehead. As soon as a second past Shuichi sceamed so loud that neighbors heard him. "YUKI! you DO care!"

"What do you mean by 'you do care'?" Yuki was questioning him.

"Well..." Shuichi was tense.

"Spill the beans baka"

"Okay last night we where at a concert, And one of these fangirls attack me. Only thing is, the fangirl had a fever and I got it" Yuki suddenly holds Shuichi face and looks deeply in his eyes " I see a lie in your eyes" Shuichi was jumping up and down like a dog "No lie, no lie!" Yuki gave a small kiss on Shuichi nose, and said "So brat, then are you going to work today?". Shuichi was so glad at what K said "No, K said that I looked terrible and should rest at home". Yuki was suprised at what he said "Great. I have no work ether. Oh gee." Yuki thinks to himself 'great I have a sick brat that I have to take care of'.

Yuki finaly said "Okay I will go in the kitchen to get meds for you" Shuichi was even more embrass now " Oh Yuki, you don't have to do that for me" Yuki was very tense now " Shuichi, you must of been very hungry you damn brat, you would be taken the medication like candy. " Shuichi seem that he was about to cry "Really? after the concert Hiro went to our place after you went to bed. Hiro and I must of been very drunk to think It was candy" Yuki wasn't paying much attenchin to Shuichi "Well brat, I am going to go to the store. You better not burn down the house" Shuichi was happy that Yuki finaly trust him to stay in his house alone. He went into the kitchen "well Aleast I will make some tea, Yuki won't be mad" Shuichi was fozen at what he saw " Yuki went to the store, to pick up meds. But we have a box of medication on the counter."

**At the store**

Yuki went into the store and ask for help since he has been looking for the medication for 30 min. "I am trying to find medication for my 'friend', where is the meds?" the girl was giggliy "Hehehe The meds are on ale 4. By the way, Are you Yuki, a romance writer? and whos your friend?"Yuki didn't answer her question, he was too worryed about Shuichi. Yuki finaly found the meds, but it was in ale 5 "damn bitch". Before he went to pay for it the same lady came over to Yuki "Um are you getting medication for Shuichi?" Yuki would not tell becuse, he knew that If he told her the truth, the media will be here. "NO". Yuki paid for it and then went out of the store.

**At the station**

Hiro was getting way to tired, way to fast. "I am tired" K takes out his big guns "Are you really that tired?" suddenly Ryuichi come skipping in. Hiro said "Does it accour to you that you act like a 8 year old, yet your really almost 30 Ryuichi?". Minutes have past, Ryuichi wasn't paying attaction. K looked over at him " You know that shuichi went him becuse he was sick." Ryuichi had a heart attack "Shuichi is sick? Oh no! He may die!" Ryuichi was holding his bunny, crying "I hope he gets better!" K rolled his eyes and put his guns down " You are way too over dramatic"

Hiro thinks to himself "Damn hypocrites".

**At the house**

Yuki comes running in the house with the medication "Shuichi, are you all right?" Shuichi looked up from the couch. He was drinking tea "I am alright, but we alrighty had meds." yuki was breathing hard, when Shuichi notice he said "Really I am alright, the fever had gone down" Yuki came over and put Shuichi's cup of tea down and huged him so tight, put gentile. "I am glad that your alright". Shuichi just remembered something important "Yuki, New Years Eve is in just 4 days away"

"Okay?"

TBC


	2. The phone call

**Part two:**

Yuki evily smiles to hear peace and quiet. He got up from his bed to smoke. "YUKI YUKI YUKI! yu----ki! wake up wake up!" Yuki was annoyed, but in a way happy to see him "Good morning Shuichi" Shuichi was jumping up and down, its more like a dog who has rabies "Get dress and come in the living room"

"No" Yuki was hiding a smile "Why NOT! you never spend time with me! WAAA BOO HO!" Shuichi was now acting more of an 30 year old (who acts like 8) Ryuichi.

" Ha ha fine, I was just trying to get you worked up" Yuki was not trying to fall on the flour laughing. "YUKI, thats not fair!" Shuichi went and left Yuki's room into the living room. Mean while the phone rings " I'll will get that YUKI!" Yuki was just standing there speechless " Oh hell You BETTER don't!" Yuki ran out of his bedroom half naked.

"Hello, yes this is the home of Yuki's and Shuichi " Shuichi said that in a you-know-you-better-not-stop-me voice. Yuki is keep sceaming at Shuichi for answering the phone

"Hello Shuichi" said Seguchi Mika"WHO THE HELL IS IT?" Yuki is just acting like Shuichi. "Oh hello Seguchi Mika. Yuki is fighting with me just to see the phone. Itsn't childish?" Yuki says "Its my sister? you damn brat! Let me talk to her!"

"Laughs Thats something Yuki would do to you. Anyway I didn't want to talk to him. I was wondering If you have any plans with New Years Eve coming up?" "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE TALKING ABOUT DAMN BRAT?" Shuichi kindly, well maybe not so kindly push yuki to the ground. "Be quiet while I am on the phone..." "yeah I do have plans, there is going to be ether picnic. I have asked Aizawa tachi, Hiro and they said that they want a party. And Ryuichi, and Usami-Ayaka wants a picnic. What do you want to do? Yuki finaly hears of the news "There is going to be a PARTY in my house. Damnit I have work to do!"

"laughs I quess Yuki Doesn't like the idea. The party would be better through.." At this point Yuki is wishing that he never had a sister, and he is siting on his couch smoking.

"Yuki never want to have any fun. Okay party sounds good. The party will be at 9:30PM" Yuki have just queit trying to get the phone Writer:0 Brat: 1 "Okay Shuichi. I will talk to you later in 3 days." "bye bye" At that moment, Shuichi just remembers that he is going to get killed by yuki "Well Yuki, thats why I woke you up." After a long sigh by yuki, "Fine brat. I guess I have so choice since its in my own house." Shuichi was so hyper becuse Yuki didn't kill him "thank you so much!"

"Don't you have work today?" Yuki always seem to warn him about being late. "Oh my gosh! I have to go. Ce la later lover!" Yuki walks and gets a beer, under his breath "bye lover"

**At the station**

At a break Fujisaki Suguru said " So yuki really let you have a New years party?". The brat was so happy that day "Yep sure is. I will invitre all my friends"

K gets his all of his small guns pointing at Shuichi " I am going to go wether you like it or not to the party!" Hiro says "Everytime you bring out just a single gun, Shuichi gets scared of being kidnapped." K looks and points at hiro "I would do the same thing with Ryuichi when he would be on tour." A man comes under the table with a dress on. "No you didn't. You can even ask Kumagoro!" K then says "Okay maybe I just like the pink haired sucker."

Everyone in the room besides K said "**_LIKE_**?"

**At the house, again**

" I can't think of anything to write. I must have a brain fart or something" Yuki clamly said. Yuki shakes his head in debelieve "No. Why would I be using Shuichi Ideas about brain farts?...Tommow is gonna be a long day...Ogh! I have to buy the brat a something or he'll start crying" Shuichi cames home late;he didn't bother waking up Yuki. Shuichi Thinks to himself "only three more days"

**TBC**


	3. The bad dream

This is my first story, with chapters 1,2,3 and such. I have volumes 1,2 of the anime (To eps 6.) I want to see the end of the anime!. This has Alot of plot twist, I mean alot. from a happy to depressing, to bloody then to loving. (Opps! I said too much, Wait to find out!)

Part three

_"In a house a light keeps up to stay alive. The Hope. The Fate. The Destiny. Its Gravitation, You must not have any feelings for him to keep the feelings of us. Everyone truly hates you if you have feelings" Said a voice without a persons body. _

_"Oh are you? where did you come from?" Shuichi said inside his head. Some how the person without the body could hear everything. "I am someone who you care deeply about but I shell not give my name. You must find the candle stick to stay alive, The other person may hurt you. I... will not let, you see him. " Shuichi was scared that he sat down on the cold, dead grey floor. "Who is 'the other person'?"_

Shuichi wakes up,crying. 'Why would I be crying'? Quiety he gets up from the coach and checks the time. "Only 4:37.A.m.?" He knows that Yuki would be sleeping but to make sure Shuichi went to Yuki's office. There he is,still typing. Yuki notice that Shuichi was still up he asks "Why are you still up?" He sat on the chair where he usally sits. "I was asleep and I woke up becuse I had a nightmere" Shuichi didn't know wether or not he even should tell Yuki about the dream. Yawning, "I am going back to sleep okay Yuki?" Yuki then replys "Ok fine." He wonders why the pink haired bunny didn't want to talk about the dream.

Half-asleep walking back to the coach he just keeps thinking in his head "The dream seem it was about Yuki.". He falls asleep as he keeps wondering.Shuichi wakes up again at 9:23.A.M. "I don't care if I am late, really. I will just go to the store and pick up food and not even think about the new years bash today or go to work." Yuki never even think about Shuichi being late what-so-ever since he was awake at around 4:40 A.m. " I wonder why Shuichi is so depress"

"Off to the mall!" Shuichi wonders if he should keep his 'happy' act going. He just wonders if it is good to keep alive 'I mean, Yuki doesn't care about me, my dad hates me becuse I am gay, Tohma wants me to stop me seeing Yuki. Every one wants me to leave. Just like in the dream' Shuichi is in this sleep-transparent state as he (now) walks to Sation. Shuichi finds himself infront of Tohma, just standing.

"Well hello Shuichi. Nice to see you again. Are you working today or not?"

" I was wal-" That moment a lighting stuck the main power telephone poll which the power went out. "The power went out! lets tell scary ghosts stories!" Ryuuchi said in such a 'scary voice' "Ghost storys! Ghost stories!'

" I better go get flashlights and candles" Tohma says as he about to leave the room

Shuichi drops to his knees and in a low voice "No, not candles anything but _candles_. If I don't find him" He is sounding like a robot that is confused of what he is saying. Hiro questions "Candles? The way you sound it, it is as bad as the word 'BWY' (bath without Yuki). Whats the matter?"

Shuichi gets up and looks for Tohma in the dark. "Oh its nothing. I would die if I have a BWY. Where is Tohma?"

TBC..

I am so sorry its short, Writers block. It seems that I always have a Writers blocks. I just hope this story will be good, At the end, I mean.


	4. Tohma's Fantasy

Part 4

**Tohma's fantasys and Ayaka's _love_**

"Hello Yuki" Tohma magicly appear in Yuki's house getting tea."GRRR. Why are you always appearing out of nowhere?" Yuki goes and leaves Tohma to get a beer. "It is almost the same question as How can you write that many books. You'll never know Yuki" He takes his Hat off his head and put it on the table "Almost? Whatever. Why are you here Tohma?" With a small laugh " I have been bored Today." Fully (okay, almost) annoyed by that stupid answer Tohma always says "Don't you have work, since your in a band, and the NG person, or whatever?" Tohma cheerfully said "No. I have given my self a day off to spend time with you!" Shocked by Tohma saying that, Yuki went to his study and lock himself in.

Meanwhile Tohma, or the new Shuichi, is having fantasys about Yuki and himself.

_"...Today Me and Yuki will go to-uh- Park! yeah the Park! We will have lunch without stupid Shuichi. I, Tohma will tell Yuki that I love him, then I will look deeply into his eyes as we hug each other- of course without Shuichi. About before Yuki and I were going to kiss, he will pick Flowers from the park, for Tohma, I, Not Shuichi. We passonily kiss, and we had to take a walk in the Park before we leave. Yuki hold my hand tightly, put soft. As Tohma, I walk with Yuki we see The Hobo, Shuichi. Drinking a soda pop, and with less then 1$ raman. How pathtic. He has a band, Which he has money. I wonder why Shuichi is famous, but living in the park. Yuki was laughing now "Oh look at that Hobo! HAHAHAHA"..."_

Tohma Finaly went out of the fantasy, and notice that Yuki was gone "I wonder where my lover, I mean _brother-in-law_ went to"

**At the Station**

"Where is Tohma?" Shuichi asked as if he was going to cry from the dark. "To get Candles and stuff" Hiro asked in the dark trying to find Shuichi "Why are you scared of Candles?" Hiro asked, when he found Shuichi. "Well...I had this dream, It was about Candles and my relationship with Yuki" K, Hiro, everyone esle tryed to find Shuichi. "Randomness. It was just a dream, Shuichi. Be ready when the lights go back on, or I have to blow your head."

Shuichi says "_isn't the espression 'I will blow your brains out'?_"

Everyone roll there eyes and take a sigh

**At Ayaka's house**

" So why are you still reading Yuki's books when your not inlove with him" Asked one of her bestest friend, Himeno Sohma. Puting down the newist book that Yuki wrote, " I am not inlove with him anymore. I love Hiro now." Himeno stared at Ayaka face "Liar. You just say that you love Hiro to ether A) Get back at Yuki B) To get _over_ Yuki. Your such an Asshole!" It seems that Ayaka always fright with Himeno, after Himeno saying that, Ayaka says this "I am not an Asshole!" Himeno Sohma then punch Ayaka "Yes you are. Shuichi and Yuki are actually _inlove_ with each other. It seems that your definition of 'love' is to get into someone esles pants, _twice. _Even then, with Yuki...Not once."

**TBC**

**-------------------------------------------------- **

I had SUPER fun making it. _Tohma fantasy_ I was just laughing at what I write. And well Himeno Sohma is two names: Himeno from Pretear, Sohma is the last name in Fruits basket. I had to make a new character up. Randomness. I hate Ayaka. I mean, I really hate her. I somewhat _dislike _Tohma, I just make fun of him about loving Yuki.. And Tohmas hat too, he is DA pimp! I love Tohma's eyes, There really, really pretty.

DemonicDragon666, I hope you like my fan stories!


	5. The thought of the theme

Really, already five chapters?...I can't believe it myself.

"Damn Brat wake up. Its 11:30am" Yuki was trying to wake up Shuichi. He throught it must be hard to wake up the brat, it must be _even _harder for me to wake up."Only two more days for the party. Don't you need to start planing?" With that said, the pink haired boy woke up sceaming "I am late! I am late! for a very inportant date! Its no time to dream about Yuki!" rushing from Yuki's king size bed to the bathroom to change. Yuki, still in the bedroom, went on to his laptop

_"Only two more days" _Surpise!Yuki was actually excited about the New Years party. But if he told his lover that he was excited about the party, Shuichi would live to the end of this. "Yuki! Yuki! I forgot to ask you if you wanted to take a shower with me!" The bunny just came out of the shower. _"Damn, Shuichi looks so hot right this moment."_ The writer was blushing hard now. The younger boy sat on the floor, started to watch T.v. Yuki went to the Radio and turn it on. It was in Japanese,

_" Does it really matter if you and I are diffrent?"_

_"Sometimes (or alot of times), People who I care about says that your not the one."_

_" La la la la la la"_

_"They (or mean people) only looks at us as a joke"_

_" So they loooook down at us"_

_" You and I (are the only ones) know each other"_

_"Ooooooooooooohhhhh"_

_"Very. (well)"_

_"First you started to hate me, and people (mean people) just saw only that"_

_"Hate, Hate,"_

_"Does anybody really hate someone?"_

_"Yesss"_

_"Ohhh"_

_"Only when you look into each others history and junnk"_

_"When my father found out about us (you and me)"_

_" Momma found out that I am Gay"_

_"Who cares?"_

_"Who cares that if people hate us becuse were gay"_

_" hate us becuse we (you and me) are gay."_

_" Lets not look at each others familys and look forword to the future"_

_"la la la la la"_

_"Who really gaves a damn if we(you and me) are gay?"_

_"Ohhhh"_

_"Homosexurally is not a disease"_

_"Not a disease"_

_"But Love is a disease"_

As the music going on, Yuki went and grab his lovers face. As if to about to kiss Shuichi, Shuichi was blushing major. As Yuki about to go in for the kill he says "Is that a broomstick, or are you just happy to see me?" Yuki toke his hands off of Shuichi and started to giggle "You ruined the moment Yuki!" Still giggly Yuki said "Whatever, Tohma came by and started to have fantasys about me without you." Shuichi was part angry, and part confused. "Why...Are you saying this Yuki?"

Yuki's gigglies are becoming louder and louder "To turn you off so we can start working on the party" The bunny was angryer now "Why you!" Yuki bitch slap, (okay just slap) Shuichi now. "Okay then, lets get to work!"

"First; What theme is the party going to be?" Shuichi asked Yuki. Yuki sarcasticly repiled "How about condom theme?" The lightblumb in the bunnys head went on, then off "No...a little to personal. It has to be Prevery, but not too prevery theme." Yuki sighed and walked to get a beer. He asked "How about spongebob theme?" Shuichi nodded no "No. Its not prevery." Yuki went back to the living room and said "Spongebob is prevery." This time Shuichi sighed "Whatever. How about Playboy theme." Yuki searched Shuichi's face to try to find sarcasm in, (or on, for that matter) his face. No sarcasam. "Well I quess its original. I will give ya that brat." The Shuichi went up from the floor all excited "YAY! Yuki liked my Idea! so it is, We are going to have a Playboy Party"

"So its going to be a Playboy party?" Tohma pops up thinking what should he wear for the party. He _has_ to look good for his lover, Yuki, I mean _brother-in-law. _"Damn, Why are you here again Prevert Tohma?" Tohma walks and gets some tea " I am _so _not the prevert here. Playboy party" Tohma was still talking "But I would think Tatsuha would want a condom theme party. HA HA HA" Shuichi then said "Oh how ironic! Yuki throught about having a cond-" Yuki covered his lovers mouth. Tohma did not hear them talking through, since Tohma was laughing so hard. Yuki said to the laughing Tohma and Shuichi "What then the coustume should be for everyone?" Tohma finaly stop laughing. "Well men can wear ladies undergarments and the ladies who come to the party, should wear like, ohhh, like what they wear to bed" Every one was in shocked at what Tohma said, _but_ Shuichi

" Oh my! I LOVE the idea!"

TBC

I made up the song myself.. It rocks. I have nothing much to say here, so yeah. The idea of a Playboy theme, Just came right out of my head.

Spongebob is prevery, I just think that.


End file.
